Batman y Compañia, Especiales de Navidad 2016
by Maik Wayne
Summary: Especiales de navidad relativos alas diversas historias y fanfics que un servidor a creado, historias de como Bruce y compañia viven la navidad desde diferentes puntos de vista, varias historias y varios mundos (El "Maikverse" como le lllamado jeje) los especiales de este 2016 ;)
1. El mejor Regalo

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Batman no me pertenecen, corresponden a DC Comics y sus respectivos autores y colaboradores, este fanfic esta hecho con el objetivo de entretener y no para generar lucro.**

 **N O T A**

Lo que están por leer son una serie de Fanfics, Spinoff que han sido sacados de los diferentes Fanfic que he creado y a algunos de los cuales he decidido hacerles especiales de navidad, tomaremos en cuenta que todas las historias se desarrollan en universos diferentes (el Maikverse jejeje) y que al ser especiales no necesariamente afectan la trama principal de la que fueron extraídos, espero que les agraden.

 **\- El mejor Regalo-**

 ***The Parting Glass***

 **[Maikverse - Tierra 7]**

La noche avanzaba por Gotham y con esta el índice del tráfico, cosa que generalmente a Jaosn no l afectaba porque siempre ese movía en moto, pero no, no ese dia no en la noche buena.

Y es que no había podido negarse difícilmente se negaba a algo que pidieran para su pequeño ahijado — será divertido Jason… hazlo por los chicos… — le había dicho Tim y Jason lo recordaba mascullando las palabras

—Estúpido reemplazo — se quejó de mal modo porque había tenido que ir por un traje de santa, cosa que atraso lo que tenía planeado para esa noche—¡Vamos idiotas muévanse! — gritó sacando medio cuerpo por la ventana, miró hacia el asiento trasero con nerviosismo, todo seguía como si nada y suspiró aliviado.

—¡Un traje de santa! —dijo al llegar al mostrador de la tienda de disfraces

—¿con o sin relleno? — Dijo el dependiente—digo es que le veo muy delgado…—Jaosn se sintió halagado, lo pidió con una buena cantidad de relleno— ¿algo más?

—Bueno quizá… — Jason miró lo que tenía a su lado… —si claro por qué no …

En la mansión Wayne la cena estaba terminando, estaban ya tomando el postre una gran cantidad de galletas y pasteles navideños junto a la chimenea— Jason se ha tardado mucho—dijo Tim mientras tomaba un pastel y tomaba unas migajas para darle a su hijo Jason junior, su esposa le dio un manotazo

—¿Alguien sabe qué pasó con el? —interrogó Bruce a su hijos mientras abrazaba a su nieta menor

—Tt seguro se detuvo a comprar regalos de última hora… ya ven que últimamente anda muy olvidadizo— explicó Damian

—Bueno … se supone que el traía todo porque venía disfrazado de sant…— Dick tuvo que detener su frase al sentir que su esposa Barbara le daba un codazo— es decir no dije nada— sus hijos le miraron curioso

—Seguro que está bien… y seguro debe tener un buen pretexto para llegar tarde en navidad— dijo Conner, había un dejo de queja en su tono de voz—lo mataré si no …

— Tranquilo Conn, estoy seguro… más que seguro de que tiene un buen pretexto… —Dick sonrió con algo de complicidad, el esposo de Jason le miro con curiosidad

—Abuelo… —Bruce Junior llamó la atención del patriarca de la familia— ¿podemos abrir los regalos?

—Bueno aún falta tu tío Jason … pero supongo que podemos abrir unos cuantos… ¿Qué dicen? — Los tres hijos de Dick asintieron gustosos —¿Qué dice el pequeño Jason? — Bruce miró a su nieto más pequeño que hizo una pequeña trompetilla—supongo que es un si… —todos los asistentes rieron.

—Tres horas…— Conner estaba de pie junto a la ventana viendo que su esposo no había llegado— lo mataré

—Tranquilo Conn seguro que ya viene en camino— Tim se acercó a su mejor amigo

—Lo se… es solo que… — Conner ensombreció su semblante— ha estado raro ¿sabes? Sale de casa sin decir a donde va, no me contesta las llamadas, textea por el celular sin decirme con quien y … bueno … no quiero pensar que…

—Tt, entonces no lo piensas—Damian interrumpió la conversación — Jason podrá ser medio idiota pero es un idiota que te ama por completo… lo sé por qué se le ilumina el rostro al hablar de Tim

—Tal como lo hace el tuyo cuando hablas de Colin… —Damian se sonrojó al instante— es una lástima que no haya podido venir hoy…

—Tt, vendrá mañana… tenemos que hablar con papá…

—¿Tenemos? —Tim miró a su hermano que señaló su dedo —¡No jodas! ¡eso es maravilloso!

—¡Sh! —Damian le reprendió —es sorpresa…

—¡Sorpresa! ¡ JO, JO, JO! —Jason entró pateando la puerta y arrastrando un gran saco lleno de juguetes y cosas

—¡Tio Jay! — Barbara, Mary y Bruce se pusieron de pie para correr a abrazarlo

—No soy el tío Jason… soy santa…—los chicos negaron con la cabeza—está bien.. se quitó la barba y negó con la cabeza— demonios… tanto relleno para nada— Jason vió que Cassandra la esposa de Tim le acercaba a su sobrino—Hola Jr… ¿Cómo está mi reemplacito bonito?

—No le digas así a tu sobrino— se quejó Dick —menos mal que llegaste…

—Ya lo sabes Richard me doy a desear…— Jason guiñó un ojo y comenzó a sacar regalos.

Les repartió regalos a todos, el saco quedó vacío —¡Ey! —dijo algo incómodo—parece que olvide algo —Conner lucía incomodo

—Últimamente olvidas muchas cosas— se quejó el hombre algo ofendido

—Escucha Conner, mira yo… emmm ven conmigo…. —Jason lo sacó de la sala de estar y lo llevó a otra habitación—escucha yo… bueno… tu regalo está a dentro…— Conner se metió en el cuarto que estaba a media luz.

Dick era el hermano chismoso y no había podido evitar seguir a su hermano y su cuñado y tras de el fueron todos, cuando vieron que Conn estaba abrazado de Jaosn llorando temieron lo peor

—Gracias Jay… es el mejor regalo de navidad…

— que bueno que te agrade— le tomó de la barbilla y le dio un profundo beso— ¿Qué mejor noche que esta? Además Santa necesita un pequeño ayudante ¿no?

—¿Puedo? —Conner hablaba con nerviosismo

—es nuestro … así que deberías — Conner sacó de un moises a un pequeño bebe que estaba vestido de duende— ok… pequeños chismosos ya pueden entrar — Jasón habló a toda su familia que estaba mirando entre las rendijas de la puerta, de a pocos entraron: hermanos, cuñadas, padre, sobrinos… todos los Wayne— ok.. familia… les presento a … ¿Cómo le pondremos?

—Thomas Clark… —contestó Conner— Thomas Clark Wayne Kent—Conner besó la frente de su hijo que lucía más que dormido

—Si eso… Thomas… mi… es decir nuestro hijo—Jason estaba algo nervioso por lo que estaba diciendo no estaba seguro de que pudiera ser un buen papá

—¡Sí! ¡Otro primo! — Bruce Junior fue el primero en romper el silencio —¡Quiero verlo! — corrió a su tío Conner quien bajó al bebe para que lo viera, todos comenzaron a felicitar a Jason

—Serás un excelente padre hijo— Bruce abrazó a Jason con mucha ternura

—gracias viejo…

—Me has dado un buen regalo de navidad Jason

—No papá…tu me lo has dado a mi… gracias por tus palabras…— sin decir nada más Bruce y Jason se separaron, Bruce quería conocer a su nuevo nieto que además llevaba el nombre de su padre, era un buen regalo de navidad para Conner, para todos…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gracias por leer ;)


	2. Llegaré en Navidad

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Batman no me pertenecen, corresponden a DC Comics y sus respectivos autores y colaboradores, este fanfic esta hecho con el objetivo de entretener y no para generar lucro.**

 **N O T A**

Lo que están por leer son una serie de Fanfics, Spinoff que han sido sacados de los diferentes Fanfic que he creado y a algunos de los cuales he decidido hacerles especiales de navidad, tomaremos en cuenta que todas las historias se desarrollan en universos diferentes (el Maikverse jejeje) y que al ser especiales no necesariamente afectan la trama principal de la que fueron extraídos, espero que les agraden.

 **\- Llegaré en Navidad-**

 ***Cultivando lazos***

 **[Maikverse - Tierra 22]**

Bueno había terminado a tiempo, y había podido salir de la universidad con algo de premura dispuesto a llegar a casa, Conner estaba ansioso de ver a su familia, por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba ansioso de llegar a casa.

Su vida había dado un giro muy grande cuando su padre murió en el mismo evento que se llevó a los hijos de Bruce, un cambio muy brusco que se aceleró cuando se enteró de que alguien se quería hacer cargo de él nada y más y nada menos que el señor Wayne en persona.

Habían discutido por meses hasta que Conner aceptó que Bruce se mudara a la granja para que juntos se hicieran cargo y pasaron meses para que Conner regresara a la escuela y pueir ir a la universidad y habían pasado meses para que Conner le llamara "Pa" y Bruce le llamara hijo, tomó tiempo pero ambos volvieron a tener la familia que habían perdido.

—Pa… — llegó a la granja que antaño había sido de su padre Clark, Conner miraba por las ventanas esperaba ver a Alfred cocinando y a Bruce preparando la mesa para la cena de navidad—¡Pa estoy en casa! — dijo al golpear a la puerta, pero nuevamente no obtuvo respuesta, no le quedó mas que usar su visión de rayos x— nada…

Se decepcionó, se sentó en la entrada cabizbajo, no pensó que Bruce fuera tan frio como para no pasar la navidad en aquel lugar, él quería darle la sorpresa de haber llegado a tiempo de las fiestas, pero la sorpresa se la había llevado el— Maldito testarudo— apretó en sus manos el paquete que había comprado para su nuevo padre, estuvo a punto de romperlo por el coraje.

—¡¿Qué?! — contestó de golpe al tomar su celular, no había reconocido el numero

—Hola Conn… ¿Dónde estás?

—¡¿yo?! ¿Dónde estás tú? — se quejó Conner

—Salí de viaje…

—Prometiste que pasarías la navidad en casa, como lo hacían ma y pa, como le gustaba a Clark y como lo querían los chicos— Conner estaba algo enojado—me mentiste, de nuevo…

—¡NO me hables así jovencito! — el ton autoritario de Conner le hizo dar un respingo en su sitio— tú me mentiste… dijiste que estarías en la universidad, que no podrías llegar a casa

—Pues si llegué quería darte una sorpresa

—Yo también hijo… —Conner se quedó helado al oír lo que le dijo Bruce— estoy con Alfred en la puerta de tu habitacion, venimos a pasar navidad contigo y no estas aquí.

Se sintió como un idiota, quizá debió decirle a alguien que les daría una sorpresa, pero si lo hubiera hecho no seria sorpresa—creo que … cometí un error…

—Fue culpa de ambos…—dijo Bruce al otro lado—ahora no te muev…— hacia segundos que Bruce había dejado de hablar con Conner

—No, mejor tu no te muevas Pa… —Conner apareció frente a Bruce, uso su super velicidad para llegar en segundos a donde estaba Bruce y Alfred

—Feliz navidad Conn—le dio un abrazo fuerte a su hijo el cual no pudo evitar derramar un par de lágrimas, Alfred le colocó una mano sobre el hombro —gracias por venir a verme

—No hijo, gracias a ti por ir a casa en navidad…— Bruce lo estrechó a su cuerpo, se sintió feliz de tener a ese chico que se había convertido en su familia, sin duda ese era el mejor regalo da navidad que podía tener..

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cortito pero sentimental, espero que les haya gustado, saludos a todos y muchas gracias por leer ;)


	3. Hermanos

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Batman no me pertenecen, corresponden a DC Comics y sus respectivos autores y colaboradores, este fanfic esta hecho con el objetivo de entretener y no para generar lucro.**

 **N O T A**

Lo que están por leer son una serie de Fanfics, Spinoff que han sido sacados de los diferentes Fanfic que he creado y a algunos de los cuales he decidido hacerles especiales de navidad, tomaremos en cuenta que todas las historias se desarrollan en universos diferentes (el Maikverse jejeje) y que al ser especiales no necesariamente afectan la trama principal de la que fueron extraídos, espero que les agraden.

 **\- Hermanos-**

 ***Problemas Legales***

 **[Maikverse - Tierra 0]**

Ya se habían acostumbrado a esas abundantes cenas, a esas enormes ganas de comer que se cargaban los Jordan y que habían traspasado de a poco a los sanos Wayne, Alfred se sentía realizado viendo que todo lo que cocinaba acababa desapareciendo—Estuvo delicioso Alfred! — le dijo Hal mientras se sobaba el estómago— no podré moverme en un buen rato— dijo el linterna

—Eso no es problema…— dijo Bruce sugestivamente mientras se acercaba a el y le daba un peso en la boca

—¡Icu! — fue lo primero que dijeron sus cinco hijos que estaban reunidos alrededor de la mesa

—¿podrían esperar hasta después del postre para hacer sus cosas? No quiero vomitar la cena— dijo Jason un poco amargado

—Mejor vomitar la cena que vomitar el postre ¿no crees? —intervino kyle

—Tt, una pareja de glotones discutiendo, nada como eso para bajar la comida— intervino Damian, los aludidos le miraron enojados

—Basta chicos, es navidad… y no vamos a echarla a perder con discusiones sin sentido—intervino Bruce que ayudó a Hal a levantarse de la silla

—Casi nada de lo que dicen esos dos tiene sentido— se quejó Dick, Bruce pareció reprenderlo con la mirada—ok, esta bien… me cayo

— Papi —Tim llamó la atención de Hal —¿podemos comer el postre junto al Arbol?

—Es una excelente idea mi pequeño jedi… —Hal se acercó y le acarició el cabello, Tim levantó los brazos esperando que lo cargaran—está bien— Hal lo cargó como un niño pequeño y Bruce entornó los ojos— todos a la sala de estar…

—tu vienes conmigo—Bruce pasó al lado de Damian y lo cargo como Hal hizo con Tim

—que tiernos…— Dijo Dick con algo de fastidio—¿Qué? —miró que Kyle le extendía los brazos y le hacía un puchero, se carcajeo al ver que estaba imitando a sus hermanos menores—ya, ya… ven mi pequeño reemplazo yo te cargo—dijo en un tono burlón y levantó a Kyle poniéndolo en su espalda, Jason fue el último en salir del lugar.

Optó por tomar otra ruta, no quería ir a la sala, no todavía… se fue a su habitación; llegó y prendió su computadora en medio de la oscuridad— ¡Hola! — le saludaron al otro lado de la pantalla

—Hola David, feliz navidad— dijo con algo de pena el Wayne a su amigo; era David aquel chico que había conocido en el rodeo y con el cual había mantenido conversaciones por celular y también video llamadas—¿Cómo lo estas pasando?

—Normal Ya sabes… mi padre y sus amigos, mi hermano con su novio… por momentos esto parece un arca— rió el chico

—Un arca Gay…— acotó Jason y su amigo se carcajeo más —debiste venir para las fiestas…

—No me gusta causar problemas—se justificó su amigo por la webcam

—que va no eres una molestia, además las molestias viven aquí—dijo Jason haciendo referencia a sus hermanos —oye ¿te llego mi regalo? — preguntó Jason con curiosidad

—Claro que si… — David se puso de pie dejando ver la linda camisa de cuadros que Jason le había mandado

—Amigo te quedó genial…— Jason con su comentario hizo sonrojar al menor

—¿y el que te mande te llegó?

—Sip, aquí esta…— Jason movio un poco su cámara para apuntar justo a su cintura donde tenía un elegante cinturón de cuero con una gran hebilla— me ha encantado, muchas gracias—dijo mientras lo tomaba con ambas manos y lo movía de arriba abajo

—¡Jay! — una voz se adentró en su cuarto

—¿Qué quieres pervertido Junior?

—Papá y papi dicen que te pongas la pijama y bajes para la foto junto al árbol —una bolsa de regalo le fue extendida a Jason

—Si, si… como sea…— Jason tomó el paquete —¿algo más?

—No… —Kyle no dejaba de ver la computadora que estaba a un lado

—ya te puedes ir… —Kyle no se había movido demasiado —Voy a cambiarme y bajo…¿ok? —Kyl se dirigió a la salida

—Lo siento amigo… era mi hermano—Jason puso el paquete en la cama y comenzó a sacar las cosas, se quitó la camisa y se puso encima la parte de arriba de su nueva pijama—trata de no reir mucho David ¿si?

—N… no para nada— el chico estaba como hipnotizado viendo como su amigo se terminaba de abrochar la camisa de la pijama que tenía un diseño rojo lleno de duendes navideños —a mi me parece lindo…

—Jay— Kyle volvió a interrumpir ya iba cambiado con su pijama

—¿Cómo diablos te cambiaste tan rápido? ¿ y que haces en mi cuarto sin tocar?

—Papá dice que te apresures

—Esta bien… — Jason se comenzó a quitar los pantalones, David habría los ojos con sorpresa, pero lo único que vio fue un estampado verde con figuras de luces navideñas, Jason le miraba muy osco—¿me puedes decir que haces?

—Nada… solo me cercioro de que te apresures —Jason dejó sus pantalones en paz

—No voy a cambiarme en frente de ti estúpido pervertido junior…

—Ya te he visto desnudo antes… me da reverendamente igual que te cambies enfrente mio— Kyle se cruzó de brazos

—no voy a discutir contigo Kyle… ¡Fuera de aquí!

—No Hasta que te cambies y vengas a la foto—se quejó el Jordan, a regañadientes Jason se quitó los pantalones y se colocó los del pijama

—Listo… ¿contento? — Kyle asintió — ahora hazte a un lado, escucha amigo debo irme…

—Si entiendo… —Jason no podía ver la cara de frustración de David quien solo asentía a lo que Jason decía ¡Feliz navidad Jay!

—Feliz navidad Dav… ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! — la laptop se cerró de golpe

—Mucho bla bla y poca acción… hora de la foto— Kyle tomó a Jason y comenzó a sacarlo de la habitación

—oye pedazo de cretino estaba en una llamada…

—Lo se…

—Y lo arruinaste

—tal vez—se justificó Kyle

—¿Qué eres idiota?

—No, solo tengo algo de prisa… además luego podrias hablar y desnudarte frente a tu "amiguito" David— dijo Kyle con algo de mal tono

—¿Y eso a ti qué? —dijo Jason—ni que estuvieras celoso —Jason notó que Kye miraba a otro lado —Tiene que ser una broma…

—No tiene por qué estarte viendo en bolas…

—¡Que eso no te incumbe! ¡Es mi amigo!

—¡Y Yo soy tu hermano! — Ambos se detuvieron por el comentario tan inesperado de Kyle — es decir… yo …yo soy tu hermano y no …no quiero que nadie te … vea… te alej… ¡Olvídalo! — el hijo de Hal tomó carrera rumbo al arból para la foto

—Ahí estabas Jay ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? — intervino Dick como no queriendo la cosa, Jason no pareció hacerle mucho caso

La foto costó un poco de trabajo, por alguna razón Kyle no quería sonreír y ni hablar de Jason que ni siquiera estar junto a el, al final terminaron con Dick en medio de ambos abrazándolos mientras Damian y Tim se colocaban sentados a sus pies.

Costó trabajo pero lo lograron salió una bonita foto, tomaron a un regalo mas, Bruce y Hal parecían tener algo mas planeado esa noche por que se fueron a su habitación a toda prisa llevando un paquete que Hal le había regalado a Bruce; el año anterior los chicos estaban decididos a demostrar que santa no existía y se habían quedado despiertos y en la sala de estar para demostrar su punto, pero ese año todos se habían ido a dormir, todos excepto Kyle que estaba en un sillón hecho un ovillo mirando las luces del árbol.

—Si te quedas despierto esperando a santa el vendrá y te pateara el trasero— Jason apareció y se sentó junto a el

—Eso a ti que te importa…—se quejó Kyle— ¿no tienes una llamada que terminar?

—¡Oh eso! Ya la termine… termine en todos los sentidos—dijo Jason moviendo su mano derecha frente a Kyle—si me entiendes ¿no? —Lamió sus dedos, Kyle solo se enfurruño más—vamos es una broma…— le dio un golpe en el hombro

—No me toques con tus asquerosas manos de zombie

—¡Agh! — Jason se puso de pie y se dirigió a los regalos— ten—le extendió un paquete a Kyle

—¿para mí? —Jason le hizo un asentimiento acompañado de una de esas miradas que hacen "dah" — lo abrió y sacó un gran pedazo de tela afelpada — ¿una frazada?

—Si bueno… no puedo decir que la hice… pero yo le puse lo que está en la punta— Kyle revisó la orilla donde estaba su nombre

—¿Por qué? Es decir…

—Pues por que eres mi hermano… algo celoso y pervertido pero mi hermanito al fin y al cabo—Jason le guiño un ojo y Kyle se abalanzó en un gran abrazo para su hermano— feliz navidad Kyle

—Feliz navidad Jay… — sin duda los regalos de navidad nunca le faltarían a Kyle

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Muchas Gracias por leer :D


	4. Beso de Navidad

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Batman no me pertenecen, corresponden a DC Comics y sus respectivos autores y colaboradores, este fanfic esta hecho con el objetivo de entretener y no para generar lucro.**

 **N O T A**

Lo que están por leer son una serie de Fanfics, Spinoff que han sido sacados de los diferentes Fanfic que he creado y a algunos de los cuales he decidido hacerles especiales de navidad, tomaremos en cuenta que todas las historias se desarrollan en universos diferentes (el Maikverse jejeje) y que al ser especiales no necesariamente afectan la trama principal de la que fueron extraídos, espero que les agraden.

 **\- Beso de Navidad-**

 ***Chicos de Gotham***

 **[Maikverse - Tierra 9]**

Nuevamente le habían peinado y arreglado como un ñoño, odiaba ese chalequito que le colocaban sobre la camisa abotonada hasta el cuello y el cabello con la vereda en medio le hacía parecer estúpido—luzco como un idiota —se quejó Wally sentado en el sillón

—Yo creo que luces muy apuesto pequeño Barry—dijo Arthur desde la cocina, estaba dando los últimos toques a la cena de navidad

—No, en serio Arthur, me veo tonto… luzco como un bebé idiota

—Wally basta de palabrotas — le reprendió Barry mientras terminaba de abrochar su camisa —por cierto ¿Dónde aprendiste tanta cosa?

—A mí no me veas —se defendió Arthur desde su lugar

—Últimamente estas bastante rebelde Wally— el menor se cruzó de brazos y torció una mueca—como quieras, enójate todo lo que quieras, pero cuando Bruce cruce por esa puerta no quiero ver malas caras entendido

—Carajo… está bien…— Barry le dio un pescozón a Wally que le hico emitir una queja

—¡dije que basta de malas palabras!

—Yo no quiero pasar navidad con un montón de adultos— se quejó Wally y se puso de pie Para ir a su habitación

—¿Qué le pasa? —se quejó Barry mientras terminaba de arreglarse

—Es un niño Barry no es lo más interesante pasar navidad con un montón de adultos—explicó Arthur—¡Maldición! —se quejó al ver que algo se le quemaba —¡ups! — Barry solo rodó los ojos

— Señor caballero— Wally terminó de dibujar con su dedo en la ventana empañada, un muñequito que asemejaba a un personaje montado en un caballo y que llevaba algo como una espada, no tenía muchos amigos, pero a Wally le gustaría pasarlo con alguien que era más cercano a su edad y que parecía que si le apreciaba.

—¡Achu! — el pequeño Damian había estornudado y Dick se asustó un poco

—Dami… — el mayor lo tomó en brazos y lo pegó a su cuerpo—hay que abrigarte bien— el chico tomó un pedazo de tela que tenía alrededor de su cuello y se lo colocó a Damian para cubrirlo— podrías enfermarte

—Yo también tengo frio— se quejó un poco Tim

—Lo se pequeño pirata— Jason se acercó a Tim y comenzó a frotarlo un poco para ntentar calentarlo — la noche es fría… creo que es mejor que nos vayamos a casa

—si, mejor— comentó Dick mientras les hacía una seña a su hermanos—creo que deberíamos comprar carbón o algo para mantenernos calientes

—¿Nos queda dinero?

—Solo si tú tienes algo…— Jason hizo una mueca por lo que había dicho Dick -¿tienes?

—si pero … — Jason se contrajo un poco por la pregunta de Dick, la verdad es que si tenía dinero como para comprar una lata de fuego solido que los mantuviera calientes toda la noche, pero el asunto es que tenía otros planes— el príncipe

—¿el qué? –pregunto Tim

—No nada… yo… conseguiré las cosas— dijo Jason soltando a Tim

— Jason… no vas a ir a robar en las tiendas… — le reprendió Dick

—Si, si como digas… no planeo robar nada… —Jason atravezó la calle sin ver, el sonido de un claxon le hizo mirar de golpe

—¡Jay! — Dick gritó horrorizado, el auto frenó de golpe quedando solamente a unos centímetros de Jason

—¡Oiga pero que le pasa! — se quejó Jason agitando los brazos, la verdad es que el había tenido la culpa

—Jason, ¿estás bien? —Dick se apresuró para ver a su hermano

—Estaría mejor si este idiota no hubiera casi pasado a atropellarme— se quejó Jason mientras pateaba la defensa del auto

—¡Jay! —la puerta del auto se abrió

—Lamento mucho lo sucedido chicos— Dick y Jason hicieron una mueca—¿están bien?

—No gracias a usted— se quejó Jason

—Jason no seas grosero, tu igual también tuviste la culpa— Dick le hizo una seña a su hermanos para que lo siguiera—lo lamentamos mucho, debemos irnos

—Hola señor…—Tim por fin se acercó llevando de la mano a su hermano menor

—Hola Tim… —le saludó Bruce de buena manera —¿Qué hacen por aquí tan tarde?

—Tim… que te hemos dicho de hablar con extraños…—le reprendió Dick

—Es cierto , no hables con quien casi me atropella pequeño pirata—se quejó Jason

—Yo lo siento chicos… no fue mi intención— Bruce se rascó la cabeza con algo de nerviosismo—la noche es fría ¿no deberían estar ya en casa?

—Si hay mucho frio por eso nos vamos a casa, pero antes debemos buscar con que calentarnos—explicó Tim de manera inocente, sus hermanos mayores le miraron de mal modo—¿Qué?

—ah ya veo… tengo una idea…—Bruce llamó un poco la atención de Jaosn y Dick—¿Qué tal se les ayudo a mantenerse calientes?

—¿Qué? ¿Tendremos que desnudarnos y meternos con usted en su auto? — se quejó Dick impresionando a todos los presentes incluyendo a Jason

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Por Dios no! —Bruce no pudo evitar sonrojarse por lo que había dicho Dick—no… yo pensaba en que más bien.. Bueno— Abrió la cajuela de su auto y saco de ella varios cobertores y suéteres —bueno esto iba a donarlo a un orfanato… ¿les parecía tomar algunos?

—¡Si! — dijo Tim emocionado

—¡Iiii! —dijo Damian siguiéndole el juego

—No señor muchas gracias no podemos aceptarlo ¿verdad Jay? — comentó Dick muy seguro de si

—Bueno… solo por que casi me pasa con el auto encima—Jason no lo pensó mucho y tomó una de las prendas

—¡Jason! Yo ya dije que no—le reprendió Dick

— Dick— Jason se hizo hacía donde estaba su hermano y comenzó a hablarle al oído —mira esto sale más barato que comprar carbón

—Pero no podemos estar aceptando cosas de desconocidos

—Pues ahora lo vemos más seguido por aquí…—dijo Jason como no queriendo la cosa

—¡Hablas como Tim!

—Vamos Dick… el ya dijo que iba a donarlos de todas formas…— explicó Jason

—no se yo sigo diciendo que… ¡oigan ustedes dejen eso que no es de ustedes! — Damian y Tim ya tenpian puestas un par de prendas que parecían hechas a su medida

— Pero son un regalo de navidad… bueno eso dijo el señor Bruce— comentó Tim sonriente

—Tómalo como un regalo de navidad Dick— dijo Bruce muy ameno —en serio, no pediré nada a cambio— el mayor le extendía a Dick una prenda de ropa que con algo de desconfianza el mayor tomó — eso es…

—Gracias señor… en serio— dijo Dick muy serio —debemos irnos— dijo alejando a sus recién abrigados hermanos y lso dirigió rumbo a casa

—Nos veremos pronto chicos, feliz navidad

—Como sea… —dijo Jason quien cambio su rostro en una sonrisa—supongo que ya no tendremos que comprar carbón ¿cierto?—Dick se encogió de hombros, Jason sonrió por dentro, ahora podría comprar algo para su pequeño príncipe.

Bruce llegó con algo de retraso a la cena, en al cual Wally estaba por demás aburrido lo único que encontró entretenido fue el relato de cómo había dado suéteres a unos huérfanos —¿puedo ir a dormir? —Wally bostezó de manera forzada

—Si claro hijo, si no te duermes no llegará santa ¿eh? — le dijo Barry de manera amena a lo que Wally asintió

—No olvides llevarte unas galletas pequeño pelirrojo— le djo Arthur mientras le revolvía el cabello— quizá santa quiera unas

—Si es posible, Buenas noches Papá, buenas noches Arthur—dijo dándole un bezo en la mejilla a cada quien—buenas noches señor Wayne—Wally solo le extendió una mano a la visita quien se la estrechó de manera amistosa

—Buenas noches Wally, un gusto verte… —Bruce se dio la vuelta para rebuscar entre las ocsas que había llevado—pondré esto para ti bajo el árbol— el pelirrojo le sonrió y le dio las gracas luego se dirigió a la cocina, su noche estaba por empezar.

Jason se maldecía, había esperado demasiad tenía que ver que sus hermanos se distrajeran para poder salir a comprar el regalo de navidad de su príncipe rojito—No, no, no … no es posible— se siguió sintiendo culpable al ver que la cortina de la tienda donde planeaba comprar estaba abajo —quizá si… —quizá podría alcanzar otra tienda emprendió la carrera a toda prisa, quizá en ese hermoso barrio que estaba unas calles arriba pudiera encontrar algo.

Y vaya que lo encontró, se encontró con ello de frente—¡ten mas cuidado idiota!

—Lo siento, lo siento, no fue mi intención — el chico con el que había chocado se estaba desesperando por recoger cosas del suelo— perdona yo no quise es solo que…

—¿principe? — Jason enfocó bien su visión para ver una cabellera roja que recogía cosas del suelo

—Señor caballero…— Wally soltó las cosas un momento

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Dijeron a la vez—yo solo …— se miraron a los ojos y comenzaron a reír a carcajadas

—Asi que... te escapaste de lo de tu tío ¿eh? —Jason sonreía mientras devoraba una galleta— creo que te cambiare de príncipe rojito a príncipe rebelde…

—no soy un rebelde— se quejó Wally oara luego continuar diciendo—Bueno es que quería yo pensé que… querrías comer algo especial en navidad— dijo Wally mientras le extendía a Jason más galletas

—Pues estas cosas están deliciosas— comentó Jason mientras tomaba más dulces

—Y hay comida…— Wally le enseñó una bolsa a llena de trastos que contenían comida

— ¡wow! ¿Qué harás con todo eso? —Wally le extendió la bolsa a Jason —¡No! ¿En serio? ¿Para mí? —Wally asintió sonriente

—Sí, señor caballero — Wally le dio la bolsa a Jason quien la tomó encantado —¡Feliz navidad!

—¡Eres genial Wally! — Jason se olvidó de la bolsa y tomó a Wally en un gran abrazo que hizo que Wally perdiera el piso mientras le daban un par de vueltas en el aire —aunque …—Jason se detuvo y dejo que Wally tocara el suelo de nuevo—yo no … no te …compré nada… y bueno yo …

—Verte es el mejor regalo Jason—Wally no pudo evitar sonrojarse al decir la frase

—Hay no digas tonterías, debí de haberte dado algo pero las tiendas están cerradas aunque bueno no tengo mucho dinero –Jason rebuscó en sus bolsillos y sintió que algo en su muñeca se trababa—tengo unas monedas y … — notó el pulso que había tejido con hilos días atrás—esto que yo hice … bueno supongo que peor es nada— Jason se quitó la pulsera y tomó la mano de Wally para colocarle el brazalete en su la muñeca—tienes las manos calientes…

—Si …un poco, creo— Wally estaba totalmente enrojecido por la impresión

—Listo…

—Gra…gracias

—De nada príncipe, desearía haberte podido dar algo mejor — Jason se puso en una pose heroica—cuando conquiste un nuevo reino encontrare un brazalete muy valioso para traer a mi príncipe…—Wally le miró interrogante, Jason no pudo aguantar la risa y ambos comenzaron a carcajearse

—Para mí es lo más valioso que he tenido —Wally se acercó a Jason y le dio un gran abrazo, un abrazo que duró mucho tiempo.

—mira ¿Qué es esa extraña rama? —Jason señaló lo que estaba sobre sus cabezas

—¡Ah! Es muérdago, lei una ocasión que es tradición que si dos personas estan bajo el muérdago deben besarse

—¿en serio? — Jason miró extrañado a Wally

—Bue… bue… bueno es lo que leí pero …— el pelirrojo no pudo decir más, sus labios fueron callados por los de Jason que se habían posado sobre los suyos—¡Wow!

—No sabe mal… jeje…—rio Jason nervioso— ven te acompañaré a casa

—no es necesario…

—Tengo que… debo acompañar a mi príncipe…—Jason le guiñó un ojo y Wally sonrió agradecido, debía volver a casa antes que notaran su ausencia, debía dormir pero ya no para esperar a Santa Claus eso ahora le daba igual pues ya había recibido su mejor regalo…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Uno mas, espero que les hayan gustado, saludos a todos y muy feliz navidad, gracias por leer y comentar

Paz y bien para todos, nos leemos pronto

see ya!


End file.
